1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, may have advantages, such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and providing full-color images.
An OLED may have a structure including a substrate, an anode, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode, sequentially stacked on the substrate. The hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure may be as follows.
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode may move to the emission layer via the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode may move to the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons (e.g., carriers) may recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light may be emitted.